


Jade and Emerald

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dumbledore-bashing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi!Harry, Mara Jade adopts Harry, Star Forge (Star Wars), The Dursleys are physically abusive, dystopian hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: Mara Jade witnesses the abuse of Harry Potter and adopts him and trains him as a Jedi Consular. In the middle of the Vong War, after the birth of Ben Skywalker, an enemy, the Knights of Walpurgis, resurfaces to take Harry down.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Mara Jade, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Emperor’s Hand

Mara had observed the situation from her speeder. She'd been on Naboo for only an hour, and she just wanted to complete her mission. Skywalker wanted her to go find a Force-sensitive boy while Master Katarn went to investigate some planet filled with Force-users. She had just about given up when she saw it.

Mara's face grew stony as she watched the little boy through the window, only four years old, get hit and beaten by the bloated blond man and his skinny blond wife. The little boy cried out, only to get hit harder. Mara blinked and she saw a little red-haired green-eyed girl in the little boy's place, and saw the ancient hooded man using his lightning on her. She could hear the cackle of sadistically childlike laughter and almost felt the sensation of lightning again-

She stopped and took a deep breath to bring herself back to the present. She clenched her fists, one around her lightsaber, the other around her blaster, and she hopped off of her speeder.

"Hey you!" she shouted, activating the blue Skywalker lightsaber and burst through the unlocked door. The man and the woman looked up with the similar looks of distaste, disgust, and fear that usually accompanied the countenances of those who were anti-Jedi.

"Who are you to be barging into my house?" The blond man demanded.

"I'm someone who doesn't like seeing children getting beaten and tortured!" Mara shouted, barely controlling her temper. She couldn't stand watching people act so nonchalant about it.

The blond woman pursed her lips. "You're one of those Jedi. Think you have the right to do anything and everything."

"No, but I do have the right to investigate abuse," Mara seethed. The man and woman paled for a moment, then regained their composure.

"It wasn't abuse, we were simply giving the child a hard knock," the man said. "How else do children learn? Especially those who insist on acting abnormal."

"Abnormal?" Mara's curiosity was peaked. "May I see your son-"

"Nephew!" They chorused quickly.

"My Dudders is a darling boy, not at all like this nasty child," the blond woman said with a scowl.

"I'm sure he is," Mara muttered as she rolled her eyes. She deactivated her lightsaber, clipped it to her belt, and putt her blaster in its sheath. She walked over to the dark-haired boy, who regarded her with a look as if she were some superhero come to save him. She crouched and offered her hand out to the boy, remembering a trick that Skywalker had taught her for determining Force-sensitivity.

She started searching the boy's mind until she pressed a certain nub-

Mara flew backwards and landed sprawled across the floor. The little boy looked over at her with concern. Would she hate him too?

Mara just leapt to her feet like a cat and strode up to the man and woman.

"Your nephew is Force-sensitive-"

"Just like my dratted sister and her husband," the blond woman interrupted.

"And I'll take him to the Jedi Academy on Yavin," Mara continued over her. "You'll never see-"

"Harry," the woman supplied with hatred.

"I will never let you see or touch Harry again," she finished. "We all get what we want."

She then scooped up the little boy without another word and walked to her speeder. As she buckled the little kid up, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd explain this to Katarn.


	2. Ben Skywalker

**26 ABY**

Harry Jade couldn't wait to see his baby brother. His hands were sweaty from the thought of what could happen with his mom's virus. He remembered Luke, before they went in, assuring him that Mara had killed the spores. But how was that so? No one had survived the Vong spores before!

Atris, his Echani friend, smiled at him gently in attempt to get him to calm down. Kiera, however, was biting her nails aggressively. He knew she was worried about other things. They hadn't seen Master Korr in some time and Kiera was closer to him than Atris and Harry.

They exchanged a look, emerald to earth and he tapped inside her head.

 _Master Korr is still out there,_ he reassured her. _We'd know it if he wasn't._

Kiera blushed, the color blooming across her freckled cheeks. _You know I worry about these things. Now could you get out before I embarrass myself?_

 _Sorry, Kiera,_ Harry said quickly and he exited her head quickly. He knew that she was jealous that he could use the Force so easily and it showed. Honestly, it came easier to him than others. He sometimes unconsciously picked things up or pulled them or any number of things. His power was comparable to Anakin Solo's.

"Harry, your mom's ready to see you."

Harry looked away from Kiera and stood. He entered the room where Mara was lying on the bed she'd given delivery on, holding a little baby. Already, there were three little ginger hairs on the boy's head.

"So this is Ben," Harry murmured, brushing into the Force of the baby. His presence in the Force was very happy and sweet. Harry adored children, much like his stepfather, for their innocence and altogether good presences in the Force. Mara slowly handed over her son, her first actual son.

There was a small pang in Harry's heart as he held his little brother. He would never be Mara's true son of flesh and blood like Ben was. He knew in his heart that Mara would love them just the same, but a little fear that remained from his short time with the Durselys came creeping in. Maybe she'd prefer Ben over him. Luke probably would. Ben would be Luke's child. Harry wasn't by any stretch of the imagination.

He swallowed his feelings and pushed them down. He hugged the baby, then gave him back to Mara.

"He's cute."

"That's good to hear after the trouble I've had."

There was a silence, for Harry preferred to communicate with the Force, through feelings and projections. He felt her surprisingly gentle reassurance to the fears lurking in his mind. He enjoyed the reassurance and smiled. She smiled back.

"Harry?"

He turned to see Atris peeking through the doorway.

"There's a transmission on the bridge for you," she explained. "Sorry to interrupt, Master Jade-Skywalker."

"It's fine," Mara replied with a small bit of ice.

Harry inwardly sighed. "I'll see you later, Mom."

"Be careful."

"You always say that," he said with a small smile. The door closed behind him and he followed Atris to the bridge of the Errant Venture, where Kiera was decoding some of the outdated technology.

"I think it should be working now," Kiera told them. "This came in for 'Harry' and we assumed that was you. Not very many Harrys in the galaxy."

He nodded and pressed 'play' on the recorded transmission. Immediately, the image of an old man in violet robes appeared.

"This message is for Harry Potter, or Harry Jade as he now calls himself," the old man began. "We on Hecate VI have discovered that you live and have escaped the Dursleys. And we are desperately in need of your help. You see, the dark Force-user Voldemort has returned, and you are the only one who can defeat him and his followers. Please respond! We are in our darkest hour!"

Harry froze, his mind full of a hurricane of thoughts. Objects all over the place began to lift and swirl to match his state of mind.

"Here we go again," Kiera muttered as she clung to one of the railings put in place in case of a Zero-G situation.

Harry hadn't heard the name Potter since the very earliest of his memories. He'd blocked them out, but older memories were coming back, including ones of another red-haired, green-eyed mother, of an evil cackle, and of a dark-haired man. He could remember a voice telling a prophecy, and he could hear it again. . .

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"HARRY!" Atris and Kiera chorused as they too were lifted into the air. The boy dropped to his knees and everything fell down all at once. The room was quiet, and no one knew what to do about the quietly crying boy on the floor.

"Harry?" Atris ventured tentatively.

At the sound of his name, he leapt to his feet and returned to the transmissions panel. He quickly typed in instructions to respond.

"Hello? This is Harry Ja- I mean, Harry Potter," Harry said. "Hello? Can you read me? This is Harry Potter, Jedi Consular."

"Harry Potter? It is you!" The old man's voice was then almost drowned out by cheers. "We need you to come to Hecate VI to get instructions and to help us fight."

"Where is that?" Harry asked.

"I'll send the coordinates," the old man said. "Please, come as quickly as possible."

"I will," Harry promised.

"Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Potter! We'll be awaiting your arrival."

Before Harry could make another reply, the transmission was ended. There was a beep on the screen, and a star map was available for use. Harry connected his datapad to transfer it over. He knew that Mara would tell him that he should leave the past behind- after all, they left him with the Dursleys. Luke would encourage him, but he had very little authority compared to Mara. That meant that he'd have to leave on his own.

"When are you going to tell Master Skywalker and Master Jade-Skywalker?" Atris asked.

"I'm not," Harry answered. "And you won't tell them! Understand? This is something I have to do on my own."

"Let us come with you!" Kiera cried in protest. "We can work together! Like Master Korr wants us to. Doesn't he always say that we're stronger together?"

Atris nodded.

"Fine," Harry groaned. "But you can't tell Luke, Mara, or Master Korr. Understand?"

"Yes," the two chorused.

"Thanks," Harry said, and he walked away to his cabin. He sat on the bunk and began to meditate.


	3. Thunder’s Song

After he was certain that Mara was asleep, Harry left his room and silently sought out Atris and Kiera in the Force, and they began to move to the hangar bay. He'd stocked up on rations and had taken only an extra set of robes. They'd be taking Kiera's modified Z-95 Headhunter that had four cramped seats. He was the smallest of them and was not looking forward to getting crammed in the back.

He still continued in to the hangar door, wishing that he didn't have to do this. But he knew from the Skywalker-Solos that ghosts of the past never went away unless you confronted them.

He was grateful that his friends were coming with him, however. He wasn't sure what he'd do without them. They trained as Padwans together and were connected. Already their skills had been put to the test in several skirmishes with the Vong.

In the hangar bay, he nodded and the trio loaded up in the Thunder's Song and Kiera began shifting gears up for the landing features. She would have to make this fast.

"Do you have the coordinates?" Kiera asked.

"I've got them on my datapad," Harry said.

"Let's do this, then," Kiera declared, and she punched in the coordinates. The small ship took off to the mysterious planet of Hecate VI. Harry went into a meditative trance, leaving Kiera and Atris to talk as the ship launched into hyperspace.

"I never knew that Harry came from Hecate VI," Kiera admitted.

"I didn't know that there was sixth planet in the Hecate system," Atris replied. "Then again, the Hecate system is in the Outer Rim and in places that they're still discovering."

"Yeah," Kiera said absently.

"Well, I'm going to go into a trance until we reach our destination," Atris said after a moment.

"Come on, can't you stay?" Kiera protested. "You know that I can't go into those trances!"

Atris laughed. "Fine, I'll stay."

"What should we expect on Hecate VI?" Kiera asked.

"I'm not sure," Atris admitted. "There's still a lot of exploration needed in the system. They halted the exploration projects when the Vong started attacking."

"How have we not known Harry's home planet? If Master Jade-Skywalker found him on Naboo, then how did they get there?" Kiera asked. "We should've known about a planet that had space travel."

Atris shrugged. "There's a lot of planets in a galaxy. Many stars, despite Kyp Durron's rampage. Things happen. I wouldn't worry too much about it. We rediscover places when history has forgotten. Or when we have forgotten."

"That's comforting."

"That's how it is."

While the two ladies bickered, Harry's mind was racing throughout his meditation. He could already feel the bond he had with his mother prickling into his mind, asking where he was. She knew that he was gone already.

Harry, what's going on? Get back here right now so we can discuss it!

For the first time since the day he fell off the bridge on the training course back on Yavin IV, Harry wanted to cry. He didn't want to hurt his adopted mother, but he knew she just wouldn't understand. Mara buried her past and left it behind-she didn't see the point in rehashing the past. Harry knew that his past had some secrets-why he was left with the cruel Dursleys, who he was really, that sort of thing.

He particularly didn't want to leave his family with the new joys amongst the many sadnesses that had overtaken the lives of the Solo-Skywalkers. Mara was cured of her illness, she'd married Master Skywalker (he had to be careful to call him Luke, not Master Skywalker) and was happy. Now she had a son, he had a little brother.

I'm sorry, Mom, Harry replied to Mara's pleas in the Force. He then began pushing her out of his mind, blocking out her connection to him in the Force. With one final push, her voice in his head was gone. Then Harry began to cry, despite being in his trance. He hated hurting his mother like this and he hated himself for it.

But duty called, and he knew he had to do it.


	4. The Trace

"Hey, wake up," Kiera said, shoving Harry hard to get his attention. "We're right now orbiting in the atmosphere of Hecate VI. I need some help from you."

 _What do you mean?_ Harry asked, still disoriented from his time in meditation. _Can't you just ask Atris to help you?_

"No," Kiera snapped as her fingers ran over the flight panel of the Thunder's Song. "There's some sort of space station-the _Trace_ \- it's keeping me from landing. There's a strange language that popped up on the holo. Maybe you know it?"

 _Let me see,_ Harry told her, and she moved so he could at least peer over her shoulder. To his disappointment, there was a gibberish mess of letters. _I can't help you, Kiera._

"Well, this is gonna get interesting, then," Kiera said decidedly, and she grabbed the joystick with a fierce decisiveness and stubbornness that let Harry know that the time for screwing around was over. She was steering straight for the _Trace_ and was going to let it know who was boss. With no gunfire, no problems, she entered the landing bay, and was curious as to why. The hangar was empty except for a few ships. No people were running around, nothing.

"That's strange," Kiera muttered. She looked back to Harry and a still-sleeping Atris. "Could you wake Atris up? I want all of us to make a decision."

Harry nodded, and entered a trance. He easily located her, a calmly glowing full moon in a strangely dark space of dim lights and slipped into her trance-world.

 _Kiera says you need to wake up,_ he told her. _We entered the space station, and she thinks that something's wrong._

Kiera's always worried, Atris said in her calm, slow way. Hopefully it's nothing, but she does worry for good reason.

With that, they both withdrew to reality while Kiera tapped on the back of her seat boredly, her fingertips going to one of the latest pop songs. Her brown eyes brightened when she saw that the two had awoken.

"Great," she said. "As you've guessed, we might have a problem on our hands. I think the space-station might be abandoned. I don't see anybody in here, and I really just have a bad feeling about this. What do you want to do about it?"

"Do we need to enter the station to be able to find a way into the mainframe and to disable the shield surrounding the planet?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't you be able to do it from here?"

Kiera shook her head. "Harry Katarn Jade, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times-that's not how computers work! Especially not outdated ones like this. This is technology equivalent to the Old Republic."

"How old is that again?" Harry asked.

"Over 3,000 years ago," Atris said. "Back in Revan's era. Back in my namesake's era. Harry, the Old Republic technology requires computer spikes!"

"Sorry," Harry replied, shrinking a little at the attacks of the ladies. "Do you have those, then?"

"No, but I've got something better," Kiera promised. "Datapad with software I designed myself. Hasn't failed yet."

"And you know it will work how?" Harry asked.

"Because I just do," Kiera said, although it didn't sound as good as it did when Harry or Atris said it. "And now I'm going to try and find out what happened to the people. Are you coming with me or not?"

Harry and Atris were quiet.

Kiera raised her eyebrows and then slipped out of the cockpit, using a bit of the Force to land on her feet. She couldn't help but grin at the small accomplishment and looked back up at the cockpit.

"Are you coming?"

Atris and Harry looked at each other and then jumped down more gracefully to join their friends. Kiera raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really guys?" she asked. "Do you have to be show-offs?"

 _Yeah_.

Kiera rolled her eyes and unsheathed her yellow lightsaber. Is this what the Force truly feels like? She wondered as she walked down the center of the hangar, every nerve lit up like Coruscant. She'd always been jealous of her friends' abilities in the Force.

Every time that she'd been exposed to more of just the basic use of the Force, the more alive she felt. Gods, how she just wanted to feel alive. She could remember what Master Korr told her, about how she might have limited abilities, but that she would be able to get more out of them when Master Korr was done with her training. But was it so wrong to get so impatient for something to happen?

Focus, she reminded herself. We've gotta find out where everyone is.

She walked up to a computer terminal and jumped at the loud beep that emitted from the console. She looked back to her unperturbed companions and inserted her datapad, opening the software to enter the computer.

[command: log online_command successful. type in your command please.]

Kiera pondered it for a moment. She was about to type in a command to open the hangar door into one of the corridors of the space-station, when, sensing her thoughts, Harry took her wrist to catch her attention.

"Check the security footage first," Harry said urgently. "I don't want any surprises."

"Be careful in an empty room," Mara always told him. "It might not always be as empty as it seems." His hold-father, Kyle, always agreed with her in that respect.

"Kid, look for the computer access points," he would add. "There, you can usually find a way into security footage-then you'll know if you're alone or not."

Harry winced at memory of Mara and Kyle, and returned to watching Kiera, who nodded. She typed in the command while mentally replaying the rare sound of Harry's voice, a comfort in the lonely, echoing hangar.

[command: access security cameras_command successful. please select your option for viewing]

[1: hangar bay]

[2: bridge]

[3: canteen]

[4: dorm]

[5: lounge]

[6: captain's quarters]

[7: bridge]

[8. engine room]

[9: corridor]

[10: medbay]

[11: camera archives]

Kiera looked over her shoulder at Atris and Harry.

"Any suggestions?"

"Start with the hangar," Harry commanded expertly. "I want to make sure we're alone in here."

[command: access security camera 1_command successful.]

The screen then displayed an overhead view of the entire hangar, showing only the three lone figures of the Padwans.

"So we are alone," Atris said. "Check the rest of the cameras. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Kiera then scrolled through the cameras, seeing lonely, empty rooms. Her horror increased, as did Harry's and Atris's as they saw more and more of nothing living on the Trace-only humming machines.

"What happened to the people?" Atris demanded.

"Check the archives," Harry said.

[command: camera access:10_command failed. user restriction. password required. please enter the password now.]

Instead of blanching, like Atris did even further to the white of her hair when faced with technological problems like this, or widening her eyes like Harry, Kiera arched her eyebrows with determination, and a smirk played at the corners of her mouth as her fingers flew across the keyboard on her datapad.

[restriction overridden. please enter your viewer choice.]

Kiera scrolled through the hundreds of options.

"This'll take forever to go through," Kiera said softly. "I'll download it so we can go through a bit quicker." She rapidly entered another command and her datapad beeped. She smiled in satisfaction, then unhooked her datapad and put in an earbud.

"I'm ready."

Harry didn't feel ready to face whatever had happened to the _Trace_ , but it wasn't like he had a choice. He needed to get to Hecate VI fast, before Voldemort or whoever he was supposed to defeat.

"Let's go."


	5. Battle of the Trace

It was eerie, walking alone in the empty space-stations. Harry jumped at the slightest of shadows, and the trio stuck close to each other more than was completely necessary. Their footsteps rang throughout the old station, the first time it had been touched in days, maybe months, even possibly years.

Kiera remained somewhat oblivious to this with her earpieces telling her the secrets of the security footage as she followed them almost blindly, datapad tucked under her arm.

They slowly approached the break room of the crew and looked to see everything as empty as before. Atris looked over to the food, causing Harry and she to share a glance. They'd have to grab food from there on the way out. Harry just wanted to deactivate the shields around the planet and land where Dumbledore had told him to land.

He didn't entirely trust the old man that had appeared out of nowhere from his past. The Force was giving him warning bells, telling him that this man had ulterior motives that might not entirely benefit him. Of course he wanted to help this planet under the Knights of Walpurgis, but what made him so special?

He sighed and kept walking, praying that the ghostly space station would hold the answer. He continued towards the bridge, and was surprised to smell dried blood in the room. He ran over to the control panels and began scanning for the controls that would remove the shields.

Harry's hand hovered over a control panel titled shields and was about to ask Kiera for her computer spikes when a hologram appeared in the center. He stumbled back to see a woman in dark robes with an Imperial air about her and unkempt curls.

"Ah, so I see somebody finally checked on our little attack," she drawled. "You won't get away that easily. I would surrender now."

"Never!" Harry spat, and he shut the hologram down. Kiera's eyes widened.

"The Knights of Walpurgis killed everybody!"

"We've got that, you're a little behind," Atris said gently. "Come on, we need to figure out how to disable the shields and get out of here."

Kiera nodded and inserted her datapad.

[command: log on_command accepted]

[command: access shields_command accepted-shield menu available]

[command: deactivate orbital shields_command accepted-orbit shield deactivated]

"Done," she announced confidently.

"Good, let's move," Harry announced. They started running down the hall. From the hangar bay, Kiera could see ships closing in. She leapt into the cockpit, Atris and Harry crammed behind her, and started hitting buttons and pulling levers for take-off. She shot the throttle forward and they rocketed out of the space-station.

The small ships with ghastly green skulls on them began firing, causing Kiera to start firing herself. Two shots immediately took down one of the hovercraft, but several more were coming to replace it.

"Hang on!" Kiera yelled. "This is about to get tricky!"

She started at light-speed, whizzing past the ships. She was losing control of the ship though, and pulled on the throttle to bring her back to a somewhat normal speed. She aimed for some woods, although she didn't like their survival chances.


	6. Crash Landing

Kiera was surprised to discover she liked her survival chances when she opened her eyes and was hanging upside down from a tree. She up clipped herself, and looked to see the wreckage. The view ports were broken, but other than that, her ship was relatively undamaged. She worried for the engine, though.

Relief flooded her as she saw the other two walking into the clearing. She was then aware of the warm blood on her wrist and legs, and saw that the others were scratched too, but she was just relieved it wasn't anything worse.

"Harry, Atris! Are you okay?" Kiera asked.

"Yeah," Atris said, before diving into the Thunder's Song for supplies and the first-aid kit.

"I'm fine," Harry said, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He remembered Mara's choice words on if he was ever on an unfamiliar planet without a way off.

_"Find a source of water and a way to boil water and cook food," she said. "You don't want to be like Skywalker and wing it until some Force works everything out for you. I honestly don't understand why he insists on. . ."_

_Between mini-lessons out in the jungle of Yavin that night, Harry heard Mara ramble about the frustrating Master Skywalker. Harry always giggled at this. It was funny to think that the wise Master Luke was so reckless when he was advising Mara against being reckless all the time!_

Harry shook his head, clearing it of the now-painful memory. "We need to find water, and make a fire."

"Not a fire," Atris said grimly as she hopped back out of the Thunder's Song. "We don't want to alert the Knights of Walpurgis to our location, whoever they are."

"Well, water then," Harry said. "Come on, let's go together-no one should go alone."

"Agreed," Atris said.

Kiera just sighed and followed them into the woods. It was much like the forests of Takodona, a deciduous wood with little to no animal life evident on the planet. They followed Harry, who followed Mara's advice as to where to find water. Soon, they heard the babble of a river near a mossy stone structure much like the Praxeum.

"Water!" Kiera gasped, running to the stream. She gathered up bottle-fuls and dropped purifying tablets from the survival kit in. She took a swig before passing the bottle around. The trio gratefully gulped down the remaining water, and Kiera refilled the bottle for later.

Atris stared at the stone structure, and walked towards it, as if in a trance. She closed her eyes and reached out her hand, twitching her fingers. Two doors slid open for the trio to walk though. She looked back to Kiera and Harry.

"You coming?"


	7. Hidden Wizards

The three stuck close together, but Atris was a little farther ahead than the other two. As the cave grew darker, she pulled her two lightsabers off of her belt, the contrasting orange and blue casting a strange glow across the ancient tunnels. Harry lit up his own green lightsaber while Kiera held her pistol ready to aim, her lightsaber an afterthought.

The tunnels branched out to where there was a panel and a light glowing over the wall. Atris approached cautiously. The panel lit up with an instruction.

[Message: Leave now, intruders, or face the consequences]

Kiera stepped forward and plugged her datapad into the access, eyebrows knitting together as she attempted to get into the computer system. Harry stood there, watching as he remembered another piece of advice.

"I'll admit, it's often easier to shoot the control panel, but also, you do have a lightsaber," Mara told him as she adjusted his grip on his newly-made lightsaber. "If you need to get through a door, try cutting it open first. Often that'll do the trick."

Harry then saw the hints of an outline of a door, and slashed his lightsaber through the rock. Thanks, Mom. He staggeringly cut a large, ragged hole they could walk through. Inside there were lights and people staring at the intruders. Harry hopped through the hole as every long, thin stick was pointed at him. He held the lightsaber out, ready to block whatever came out.

There was a silence as Kiera and Atris climbed through. Then there was a larger man who stepped forwards, three-times the size of an ordinary man.

"Why, yer little Harry Potter!" the man cried. "I never thought I'd see you all grown up! You look just like yer dad-wait, no, you have yer mum's eyes."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, startled. "How do you know about Mom? What do you know about my family!?"

Atris lay a warning hand on his arm and stared at the man.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid," the giant said, frowning. "Why, I knew yer mum and dad, Lily and James Potter."

"Potter?" Harry mouthed the name, and was for a moment relieved that he wasn't talking about Mara.

"His name is Harry Jade," Kiera said, forgetting for a moment that he was adopted.

"But he was born a Potter-I was there fir his birth!" Hagrid protested. "Anyway, Dumbledore knew you'd come back."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really the right person ter tell you that," Hagrid admitted. "You'd best see Dumbleore. You and yer friends. Follow me."

Harry followed the giant as some of the people with the sticks rushed to fix the hole caused by his lightsaber. He, Kiera, and Atris followed Hagrid towards an office in the dim hallways as the light wires creaked overhead. Outside, an older woman in sweeping emerald robes waited at a desk. She stood up as Hagrid approached.

"My Lord, Mr. Potter at long last," the woman said.

"I prefer Jade, if you please," Harry said uncomfortably.

"I understand-Mr. Jade it is. My, you look like your father," she said. "One of my brightest students. It was such a tragedy, his death."

"I don't entirely understand," Harry said.

"You must've been too young, is that right?" she asked. "I knew it was a mistake, those Dursleys leaving. Well, Albus will explain everything to you. Your companions should wait-"

"We aren't waiting anywhere," Kiera snarled. "I'm sure as the nine hells not-"

"What she means is," Atris interrupted. "We came together, we stick together. Dumbledore will simply have to deal with us. We share a bond, you see-"

"I think I understand," the woman said. "Well, I'll go fetch Albus. Wait here."

She disappeared.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"It's no problem," Atris said.

"Yeah, we'll stick by you, Harry," Kiera said as they waited for Dumbledore.


	8. Jade Eyes

As Harry waited, he pulled a small holo out of his jacket. He smiled as it flicked to a picture of him and Mara. He was probably six years old, and he was being hugged by her, and they were both laughing. As tough as Mara was, Harry knew the truth. There was a lot of laughter in those thirteen years.

He flinched as he remembered the pain he'd caused her. Even if he was only hers by adoption, she always swore that he was meant to be hers. One time, when Harry felt uncertain, watching the Solo kids, he asked her why, expecting an answer about the will of the Force.

"Because you have my Jade eyes," she said with a smile. "Trust me, everyone thinks you're biologically mine. You're my son, and you always will be."

When Luke had married Mara, Harry had become a little worried about another kid taking his place. One that had Luke's blond hair, maybe the Jade eyes, or Mara's freckles. About three months after the wedding had taken place on Coruscant, Luke had sat Harry down. He was ten years old and was to be assigned to an official Jedi Master soon.

"I can sense your excitement," Luke said. "But unfortunately, I didn't come to talk about that. It's to talk about me. . . And Mara. You see, like any couple, we one day may want to have children. Not any time soon, though. But I think I should tell you this, now. No matter how many kids we have together, you'll be my son, too. I only hope that you can accept me as a father."

Harry did.

He might've always called him "Luke" but he thought of him as a father figure, even in his earlier years, with Kyle and Karrde being his semi-affectionate and gruff grandfather figures, and Leia and the Solos being cousins of a sort. Now they were his cousins.

Force, he just wanted to be home. He didn't really want to be involved in whatever this Dumbledore wanted, he wanted to be back out fighting the Vong, defending his family. But he couldn't run away from his past.

Atris sat up, sensing his emotional distress.

 _You okay, Harry?_ She asked.

 _I just want to be home,_ he told her.

_I know._

Along with those simple words, she sent her solace, her simple understanding. Her family had fallen with Coruscant. Her home was gone. She had nothing but holos, too.

Finally, the woman returned.

"Come along," she ordered. The trio got to their feet and followed the woman, a sense of unity among them. They would face this man together, just as Master Korr had trained them to.

She led them up stairs into an office where an old man sat, mixed with living quarters.

"Albus," the woman said. "Mr. Jade-"

"Mr. Potter, Minerva," Albus corrected.

"Mr. Potter, then," Minerva said tightly. "Has come. His companions insist on staying with him."

"That will be fine, then," Albus said. "If you would please, Minerva."

Minerva nodded, glanced at the Jedi, and reluctantly left.

The old man in purple robes stood, and began drawing nearer to the three Padawans.

"Harry James Potter," Albus said. "At long last. I wondered where you were all this time."

"It's Harry Katarn Jade," Harry corrected, already frustrated with the lack of respect. "And I'm soon to be a Jedi Knight."

"A Jedi Knight," Dumbledore murmured. "Hmmm. Imagine my surprise when the Dursleys said a woman who resembled your birth mother took you thirteen years ago. I'm happy to find that you are safe and sound."

"I am," Harry said. "Why have you called me here?"

"You're the Chosen One," Dumbledore said. "It was your duty to come back and lead us out of darkness."

"I'm a Jedi," Harry corrected him. "And it's my duty to protect this galaxy. There's a war going on-I don't know if you know about it, but there is a war-"

"But there is one here!" Albus interrupted. "You must understand that Lord Voldemort has risen from the dead. If we don't stop him quickly-"

"I understand," Kiera said. "Something's keeping them from flying to wreak havoc on the rest of the Galaxy, isn't there?"

"Yes," Albus said simply. "They want you dead, Mr. Pot-"

"JADE!" Harry, Kiera, and Atris shouted.

"Mr. Jade, and they want the holocron of Revan," Dumbledore said. Kiera went pale.

"Revan?" she asked, afraid. "Like Darth Revan?"

He nodded. "And I can see that I am in the grace of his descendant."

Kiera's brown eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I've seen the eyes of many people in my time," Dumbledore said simply. "And you have the eyes of the Revanchist, a man that will lead his people to glory."

"I have no people," Kiera said coldly, with ice that could rival Atris.

"And why, I should've sensed that the Exile's legacy was in this room as well," Dumbledore said.

"I may be of Atton Rand and Meetra Surik's line, but that has nothing to do with who I am," Atris said cautiously.

"But it does," Dumbledore answered, a twinkle in his eye. "I can see Atton Rand in your walk, I can feel an echo in the Force where you walk, like the Jedi Exile."

"I do not echo!" Atris protested.

"I heard it," Dumbledore insisted.

"Leave her alone!" Kiera cried.

"Look, what do you want?" Harry asked. "Because if you're just going to interrogate me and my friends, let us go."

"We need you to help lead us," Dumbledore said. "You have a power that will save us from Voldemort. It's for the greater good of the Galaxy."

Harry hesitated.

"You owe it to your parents," Dumbledore began. "Lily and James would've wanted their son to be a powerful wizard indeed. They'd want you to-"

"My parents are Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade," Harry interrupted. "And I am a Jedi, like my mother before me. And I know they'd want me to help, as my Jedi duty."

He emphasized the word "Jedi." He wasn't like them, not anymore, and would not suffer being called a wizard again.


	9. Sorting

They were met at the door by a bushy-haired girl in scarlet robes.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger of the Gryffindor House. You're Harry Potter-"

"JADE," Harry, Atris, and Kiera cried, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Jade," Hermione said as she began leading them down another hallway. Harry tried to memorize the turns of the tunnels, but they all looked the exact same to him. He just blindly followed Hermione, hand held over his lightsaber just in case. Better to be safe than sorry. One cliche his mom always did tell him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hermione said, finally picking pack up from her failed introduction. "I just didn't expect there to be others. What's your names?"

"Kiera Outlander," Kiera said, sounding a little ashamed or embarrassed.

"I would prefer to be just known as Atris," Atris said, her face surprisingly blank.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I suppose we need to sort you, don't we?"

"Sort?" Atris asked.

"Well yes," Hermione said. "Witches and wizards here-"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Witches and wizards," Hermione repeated. "That's what you are. Haven't strange things happened you? Things levitating? Maybe when you were angry or scared?"

"The Force," Atris said confidently. "You're talking about the Force."

"We call it magic," Hermione said. "And you use magic, so you're witches and a wizard, specifically. We'll sort you into our houses, then we'll get you some wands-Ollivander is a great Wanamaker-I'm sure he'll find a match for you."

"What are the houses?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

"There are four Houses," Hermione began. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I suppose that the Sorting Hat will explain it for you, which one's which. Gryffindor is obviously the best one to be in, but the others are decent, excepting Slytherin, of course. That was You-Know-Who's House before he betrayed us, you know."

Kiera frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who," she said.

"The one who leads the Knights of Walpurgis. . . " she trailed off, staring at them like it was obvious.

"Voldemort?" the three burst out, confused.

A few witches and wizards hanging about the corridor stared at the three and withdrew from them.

"Shh!" Hermione cried. "No one says his name!"

"Dumbledore does," Atris said nonchalantly. "Besides, I've dealt with scarier."

"I'm sure you have," Hermione muttered. "Still, could you please not say it?"

"Um, sure," Kiera said. "I guess."

"Come on, McGonagall's probably waiting for us," Hermione said, and they walked a bit faster. They entered a Great Hall with several of the black robed children with certain accenting colors. They watched Harry in particular walk down the aisle to a ragged hat perched upon a stool.

The hat then began to sing as they crowded around it. Kiera in particular was startled by the appearance of the fold opening.

" _I only sort today three_

_All from beyond our world_

_Beyond our sea._

_Do you know of magic?_

_Perhaps you do_

_And of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,_

_Gryffindor, and Slytherin too?_

_I shall tell you so you will not_

_Be confused._

_Wise Ravenclaw of Air_

_Was clever and witty_

_And not always there._

_Her imagination could burn_

_It burned for more,_

_It burned to learn_

_For only she could imagine the fathoms beyond._

_Sweet Hufflepuff of Earth_

_Was Fair and Just and_

_Kind 'round the hearth._

_Her kindness took toll_

_Upon her pretty being_

_For sometimes others stole_

_But not her students, for they were loyal to she._

_Brave Gryffindor of Fire_

_Chivalrous, daring,_

_A man you could admire._

_His nobility was beyond compare,_

_Fighting only when needed and for those who needed-_

_Such a magnanimous warlock is rare._

_Gryffindor was perhaps the greatest of them all._

_Cunning Slytherin of the Water,_

_Clever, ambitious, and_

_With power like no other._

_O Slytherin, why did you leave_

_When Hogwarts needed you?_

_For you we grieve_

_And your legacy of hate._

_Now for the houses of four_

_I will sort you thus far_

_Don't say I didn't give more_

_Information for your choice."_

"Outlander, Kiera," McGonagall, aka Minerva from before, said.

Kiera stepped up, trembling, but she clenched her fists to hide her shaking and stared blankly ahead. She sat down on the stool and closed her eyes as the hat was perched upon her head.

 _I'd almost find you a Gryffindor,_ the hat whispered in her ear. _I like your bravery. Always saying what others cannot. And all the kindness of a Hufflepuff too. . ._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted quickly.

Kiera smiled weakly as she slid off the stool and joined the group of witches and wizards in yellow and black.

"Rand, Atris," McGonagall called out.

Atris stoically walked forward, sat down, same as Kiera. When the hat went on her head, all she could hear was, _Slytherin dearie._

"No," she whispered. "Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin. I'm not a Slytherin."

_Oh? But you are, dearie. Not all Slytherins are bad. You'll see..._

_Oh no,_ Atris thought.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Atris still held her head up as she walked over to the group of green and grey, trying not to feel anything at all.

"Jade, Harry," McGonagall finally announced.

The hall went completely silent and all eyes were on Harry as he stepped up to the stool.

 _Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin_ , he said to himself over and over again.

 _But you're like your real mother, sly and pragmatic and cunning,_ the Hat argued.

 _I don't want it,_ Harry said firmly.

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Wild cheers came from the cloaks of red and gold. Harry reluctantly went over to join them, glancing back longingly at Kiera and Atris.


	10. The Boy-Who-Lived

Harry followed Hermione and the other Gryffindors blindly around the stone bunker, not sure what to expect. With Kiera and Atris so far away, he was having a harder time finding them in the Force, especially with all the other lights of Force-sensitivity-it was even more disorienting than the Praxeum was the first standard week!

At least there, some of the others were familiar, like the Solos and Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, and some of his other apprentices, like Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin.

Here, Harry had no one. Hermione seemed nice, though, he had to admit. She bickered good-naturedly with a redhead about the same age, and they were both smiling, while shooting insults that would've made Harry cringe if he'd been the subject of such horrors.

They then stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown.

"Password?" she asked.

" _Fortuna major,_ " Hermione said proudly, and the portrait swung open to reveal a passageway. Hermione looked to Harry. "The Boy-Who-Lived first."

Harry nodded, although he was unsure about the title, and entered in a room covered with red and gold tapestries, covered with some sort of valiant, golden creature. Harry sank into the plushy round armchair by the window.

"It's enchanted to show the view from the towers," Hermione said as she sat across from Harry, the redhead boy trailing her with a lovestruck expression on his face. "This is Ron, by the way."

"Ron Weasley," the boy said, offering his hand to Harry.

"It's nice to meet you, Ron," Harry said. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione asked. "Well, the plan is to get you a wand tomorrow morning, and then we can squeeze in about a week's worth of training. The thing is, we need you to help us fight, and quickly. Hogwarts is the last refuge for anyone against You-Know-Who on this planet."

"Why am I so important?" Harry asked like

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron cried. "You're the only person recorded to survive the killing curse!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, confused by this turn of events.

"They think You-Know-Who attacked you on Hallow's Eve-an important holiday here-and he killed your parents. He then tried to kill you, but it didn't work. It destroyed him, and he was out of it for a while. Then, three years ago, he came back-no one knows how."

"So, just to be clear," Harry said, "I'm supposed to have lived through something no one else has as a _baby_ and defeated some Dark Lord who's now risen from the dead? Sounds like I do have a lot to catch up to."

"And that's why we need to get into the dorms, mate," Ron said, standing up. "McGonagall wakes us up early."


	11. Holly, Yew, Cherry

Atris was jolted from troubling visions by the bell, the wake-up one, she presumed. She rolled out of the bed and sprang to her feet with the grace provided by her Jedi reflexes and Echani heritage-well, not so much her Echani heritage, anymore. Not when they had the luck of being human-passing and had to hide everything in order to dodge Imperial discrimination.

Pushing this thought to the back of her mind, Atris then opened the trunk that had been set there during the feast by someone. Inside were endless stacks of robes-not the warm brown of the Jedi, but an unforgiving black, the blackness that she stood out against so well. Of course, there were other things underneath, like skirts and pants and sweaters, but Atris couldn't help but fixate on the robes.

They just felt wrong. Maybe it was the Force. Maybe it was some long-lost instinct. Either way, Atris ignored it as she threw on the minimal amount of clothing required, just the dark grey pants, the white button-down, and the blue and bronze tie. Who cared if she looked a little underdressed compared to the others?

She couldn't help but smile-her train of thought was oh-so-similar to Kiera's. After six years, the three of them thought all-too-similarly. While they could easily distinguish where one began and the other ended, they still were aware of the glaring similarities that tied them together stronger than most apprentices that were multiples.

Atris finger-combed her hair as she ran down the stairs to the common room-then back up to fetch her lightsabers. She clipped them onto her belt, then ran back down and out to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She burst in, the last one of the Ravenclaws. She saw that Harry was already there, chattering with Hermione and her redhead boyfriend merrily.

Hey, she pushed out, but with no response. Slightly hurt, she peeked over her shoulder to see Kiera staring at her sympathetically. Atris shrugged and sat down. She ate the cereal-Force it was nice to have something other than rations for once!-and scrambled to her feet. She continued out to the commons area outside in the compound, and waited for the other two.

Kiera was the first to come out, with her datapad. She shot a glance at the others milling about, and huddled in with Atris.

"Master Korr has contacted us," she said in a worried voice. "He says we need to get back or he'll come find us himself. And he'll bring Master Jade-Skywalker with him!"

"Don't respond," Atris said quickly. "We need to let them figure it out. Harry wanted us to do this alone, so we will. Besides, think, we could become Jedi Knights for handling this on our own!"

"Not me," Kiera said softly.

"Maybe training with these Force-Users will help you," Atris said. "Maybe you'll get better if you're in the field more."

"Maybe," Kiera agreed reluctantly, drawing her knees to her chest and letting her long brown hair flutter around her face.

"What's wrong?" Atris asked.

"Dumbledore," she immediately whispered. "I hate that he made me feel-like I have to be great, powerful, special-"

"Did you know?" Atris asked.

"Know what?"

"That you were Revan's final descendant?"

"Oh," Kiera said. "Yes. My family was so proud-my real family, not the Outlanders. And look where it got them. A disappearance in Imperial prison. They still had a good grip on some of the Outer Rim territories-where my birth parents lived-Dromand Kaas, I think."

She laughed bitterly.

"I know how that is," Atris said. "Some of my family were the same way. They told me how the few family members left that showed off their heritage ended up dead, lynched by some Imperials on Coruscant. Things are getting easier, and we were lucky enough to be able to hide what we were. But I can see why groups like the Diversity Alliance came up. You can't actively parade it around when you're not completely human. Zabrak, Twi'lek, Togruta, Echani, and so many others. . ."

"Hullo, are you ready to go?"

The two girls looked up to see Hermione's red-haired boyfriend, and Harry and Hermione themselves.

"Where to?" Atris asked as she got to her feet, then helped Kiera up.

"First to Ollivander's, he should have wands that will work for you," Hermione said. "It'll help you refine your magic-"

"You mean the Force?"

Hermione cocked her head inquisitively at Atris. "I guess."

"Well, let's get going then," Harry said, and they continued to a room with endless stacks of small, skinny boxes with an old man sitting behind the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione said as she strolled in.

"Ah, Hermione Granger," he said. "Vine and dragon heartstring, quite rigid, if I remember correctly. Didn't it light up when you walked through the door?"

"It did, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione said respectfully. "Sir, we need to get wands for-"

"Mr. Jade, Ms. Outlander, Ms. Rand, I understand," Mr. Ollivander said as he stood abruptly. "Well, let's first measure you, shall we?"

He clapped his hands, and sets of measuring tapes hovered in the air and began measuring the length of Atris, Harry, and Kiera's arms and such.

"So tell me, which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Right," Kiera and Harry chorused.

Atris shrugged. "Either works for me."

"Oh, you're-what's the muggle word-ambidextrous!" Ollivander cried. "Excellent. I suppose you should know that wands are for channeling your magic-back in my day, they called it the Force. It will help you control it, use it. We'll have to try a few, you see."

The three nodded obediently.

"Ollivander wands are unique in that no two phoenixes, unicorns, or dragons are the same," he continued. "The three types of cores are important. No other wand in this world has these types of cores."

"Let's get to it, then," Atris said eagerly, enthusiastic about learning this type of Force-use.

About an hour of trying on wands passed before Atris found her wand.

"Cherry and dragon heartstring, nine inches, quite rigid," Mr. Ollivander said, handing her the wand. Atris turned over the light wand in her hand and noticed the strange flowers carved into the handle. She lifted the wand and flicked it.

A wind emanated from the wand, making her white hair blow behind her dramatically, like in the old holos.

"Congratulations, Miss Rand," Mr. Ollivander said. "Mr. Potter, try holly, Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

As soon as Harry touched it, red sparks came from the tip.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, surprised at the quickness.

Kiera waved her wand frantically, trying to figure out what was wrong with her-she was never all that strong with the Force, and now she couldn't figure out how to use the damn wands-it was enough to make her want to cry.

"Try one more," Mr. Ollivander recommended. "Yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a quarter, unyielding."

Kiera nodded, and swished the wand. The result was so powerful, it knocked her over.

"There is a dark power in this, Kiera," Mr. Ollivander warned. "Use it, but be careful."

"I will," Kiera lied, secretly excited as she immediately replayed the sensation of power in her fingertips. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander, now we really must be going," Hermione said quickly.

"Mr. Jade-know that you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are more similar than you know-it is in the cores," Mr. Ollivander explained.

"Err, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Jade, your wand has a core from one phoenix who only donated two feathers," Mr. Ollivander told him. "The other is in the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry's hand unconsciously reached for the lightning scar on his forehead. For once since they were eleven, Atris and Kiera got a good look at it. Harry usually covered it with his jet-black bangs, and they were so used to seeing it anyway, that they'd forgotten how jolting it was.

"This is how I know you will go onto great things," Ollivander whispered. "After all, You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."


	12. Training for the Fight

Harry was about ready to snap his wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he repeated, but to no avail did the feather lift. "Kriff this! I can do the same thing with the Force much more easily!"

He then gestured with his hand, and controlled the flight of the feather for a solid minute, Atris working with him. Hermione sighed.

"How else are you going to do the more complicated spells?" she asked. "Like this? _Lumos_!"

The end her wand lit up in an impressive display.

"I can do that," Harry said, and he closed his eyes, picturing the molecules in a trick Jaina Solo of all people had taught him. Light was made by rubbing particles together, like creating a fire in the air, sort of. It was kinda complicated, but he knew how to do it. When he opened his eyes, a golden glow hung in the air. It swayed with the movement of his hands and pulsed with his breath.

"Impressive," Hermione said. "But I'm not so sure about your friends."

"We can do it!" Kiera snapped, on the verge of breaking her wand. It wouldn't work for her, no matter how hard she tried-she was never going to be good at using the Force!

 _Come on,_ Harry said to them via the Force. _I'll help you_.

Atris snorted and reached to the sky, pinching her fingers. A glow of her own started, surprising Hermione again. Harry looked to Kiera.

 _Please, let me help you,_ he said. _Mara and Luke used to do this with me all the time. I know you've done this a few times with Master Korr._

 _Fine_ , Kiera relented, and she let his presence fill her mind, guiding her fingers, helping her pick out the molecules needed to create the light. It was easy enough, lifting a feather, but this was infinitely harder, yet slowly, her light grew until it was a brilliant blaze.

 _Thank you_ , she said as she tried not to cry from joy at the success.

 _Most of it was you, I just nudged you in the right direction,_ he said.

 _Oh, stop being unbearably humble, Harry Katarn Jade,_ she said, rolling her eyes. What she didn't see was the sad smile from Harry, and she was shielded from the sadness Harry felt.

_You're more powerful than you think._

"Well then," Hermione said, a bit unsure of what to do. "Why don't the wands work? They lit up for you at Ollivander's."

"We'll have to ask him," Ron said with a shrug. "If you like, I can do that while you take them to see Snape."

"Fine, leave me to deal with him," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"Who's Snape?" Atris asked.

"He's nasty, he's foul, and he used to be the Potions teacher until Slughorn came in," Ron explained. "Since this is the last refuge for wizards that aren't on You-Know-Who's side, he runs everything around here."

"And we're about to meet him?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's go then. I suppose we should keep going."

"Absolutely," Kiera said, still giddy off of getting one spell done, just one out of the many failures she'd had. "I can't wait."

Hermione sighed, and gestured for them to follow her up several flights of stairs. Kiera, Atris, and Harry all tapped into the Force to keep going, and still appear not out of shape when they got to the top of the stairs. They waited for Hermione to catch up, who then nodded in thanks, and opened the door.

Everyone stared at the door, and parted ways for an older man, old enough to be Harry's father, who wore all black and had an air like a drunken Kyp Durron-no, Harry knew from watching that Kyp was entertaining when drunk-no, really, like a depressed, dark-side Durron that wasn't nearly as pretty.

"So these are our saviors," the man drawled. "I am Professor Snape, your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Where are your wands?"

"We don't need them, sir," Harry began politely. "You see-"

"Don't need your wands? Aren't you so confident," the man replied snidely. "Well, perhaps I should inform you, Mr. Potter-"

"JADE!" Harry burst out. He then covered his mouth. He had a feeling he really didn't want this kriffer to be mad at him.

"You will always be Potter to me," Snape said snidely. "Just like your arrogant, rude, complete dunderhead of a father."

"You wouldn't say that about my father," Harry said confusedly.

"Oh, I knew James Potter when I was in school, and I assure you, it was no pleasure, and you are quite similar," Snape interrupted. "Very well. If you are so confident in your abilities, perhaps you should duel me."

Eagerly, the three stepped forward.

"No," Snape said. "One of you at a time. Even if you weren't being such rash excuses for wizards, I do unfortunately need to assess your undoubtably low skill level. And Mr. Potter, you must go first."

 _Good luck, Harry,_ Atris said to him through the Force.

"Be careful," Kiera whispered, worried.

"Ready, Mr. Potter, or are you just a coward?" Snape taunted.

Harry just stepped forward. In a moment of still silence, no one knew what was going to happen. Then-

" _Flipendo_!"

Harry cried out as he went flying into the desks. He stumbled onto his feet and waited for the next move as he tried to ignore the aching.

"Give up, Potter?"

"I'm waiting on you, sir, " Harry replied.

" _Ventus duo_!"

With a flick of his wand, Snape conjured a wind that knocked Harry to the ground. On the floor, he struggled to keep his grip as the winds intensified. He glanced upwards at a stack of books on a shelf on the wall. Harry outstretched his arm and pushed the books onto Snape's head.

Distracted by the pain, the winds stopped. Harry scrambled to his feet. For a moment, he hesitated to attack while Snape was still down, but then he remembered a catch-phrase of his mother's, especially when she argued with Luke.

_"Oh, I always play fair. Just as fair as my opponents."_

Harry smirked, as he pushed Snape across the room, and began to stalk towards him, tasting victory-

This isn't the way of the Jedi. Harry stopped. He had effectively won, as Snape still hadn't gotten up. He turned around to walk away when he heard a warning in the Force. On trained instinct, he drew his lightsaber and whipped around, barely blocking a red jet of light. It bounced off of his lightsaber and ripped a tapestry covering where a false window was.

"You win, Mr. Potter," Snape reluctantly admitted. "But let us see if your friends can do the same. Hopefully their laser swords cannot save them. Now, Miss Rand, if you would."

Atris stepped forward, and withdrew her two lightsabers. Orange and blue sprang into the air and she immediately began deflecting the spells shot her way, making the students on the sidelines duck under the desks for dear life. Atris slashed through the air with impunity, showing off the skills that Master Korr had praised so often.

Before Snape knew it, she had both sabers at the sides of his neck.

"Yield," she ordered.

"Fine, just get out of my sight," Snape spat.

Atris respectfully withdrew, and Kiera stepped forward. Angry from two failures and losses, Snape flicked his wand, sending Kiera up in the air by her ankle. She screamed as she tried to force herself to come back down with the Force, but still was as unsuccessful as the time she tried to make herself fly with the Force when she was only thirteen.

Rocking violently in the air, she tried to reach for her pistol, only for it to be tossed aside with a swish of Snape's wand. She tried to summon it back to her hand, only to be distracted by a freefall. She crashed onto the floor, but still tried to get up, only to be slammed back down. Defiantly, she still attempted it once more, only to be picked up by her ankle again, slammed back down, and felt a slit on her leg and a stinging as if it had been cut.

Kiera gasped when she saw blood on the floor near her leg and her now-ruined uniform. Snape looked over her with a sneer.

"You might think you are a Slytherin, child, but you aren't a true one. You should've gone to Hufflepuff, where you belong! You're useless!"

"That's enough," Harry said firmly. He offered a hand to Kiera, who accepted before Snape could say another word.

"You do not have any authority, Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly. "You and your friends would do well to remember that. Now back to work! I want to see you all practicing your fighting skills. Quit crying, Miss Outlander, it's just a scratch."

Kiera clenched her fists and said nothing as she attempted to swallow back her tears. She then joined her hands together and focused on knitting together the skin and healing her wound. She stopped when it had clotted and glared at Snape.

"I'll be a great Jedi one day, just you wait and see."


	13. Tears

"Kiera! Kiera!"

She turned to see Harry at the bottom of the flight of stairs, Atris next to him. She decided to stop, knowing that they'd catch up with their abilities, anyways.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Harry said as he jogged up the stairs, after her.

"Well, I'm fine, I can heal myself up just fine," Kiera said, not breaking his gaze. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"No, not okay," Harry said. "What Snape said is rubbish! You're a great Jedi!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Kiera snapped. "I can barely do a few pushes and pulls and the occasional heal, I'm still clumsy with my lightsaber, and all I'm good for is target practice!"

"But you're not," Atris said. "You can fix things on par with Jaina Solo."

"Okay, so I'm good with a few rusty gears," Kiera admitted. "That's it. Atris, you're already a master of all the Old Republic forms of lightsaber combat and Master Skywalker's forms, and can talk a deal to any Hutt and live to tell the tale. Harry, you' d been trained by the great Mara Jade and could survive on Tatooine or Jakku for a year with only emergency supplies and can use the Force like Kyp Durron."

"You underestimate yourself," Atris promised. "Besides, one day you'll get it. Remember that one Rogue who re-joined recently? She barely has the Force, but she's doing great. Better than even Skywalker thought."

"I know," Kiera said. "But it's been six years. Why haven't I gotten it by now?"

"Late bloomers?" Atris suggested with a shrug.

"I guess," Kiera said. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this, but I do want to be alone right now. You understand, right?"

Harry nodded, and he grabbed Atris's arm.

"We'll leave you to it, then," Harry said. "We love you, Kiera."

Kiera nodded, and then continued up the tower, despite the fact that she hadn't seen them before. She glanced out of the tower. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe she just didn't care. She quickly glanced behind her, and pulled a holo out of her bag. On flicked the image of her family.

She was only ten years old at the time. She had an older sister, an older brother, and a little brother of four years old with a baby on the way. Her thumb fumbled numbly at the switch, as the memories of her life flicked across her eyes, until it was too much.

Closing he eyes, she put away the holo and then perched on the edge of the tower. Who cared if she was obviously not supposed to be up here? It was becoming clearer and clearer to Kiera that she owed nothing to these assholes. To think she wanted to save the crew of the Trace because she thought she'd be saving a bunch of sentient, imperfect, beautiful beings. Instead, she seemed to be saving a bunch of stuck-up assholes who couldn't see Corellia for all the stars.


	14. Emergency

_WEE-OOP, WEE-OOP, WEE-OOP, WEE-OOP!_

Harry shot out of bed and saw the others putting on uniforms of a sort. He checked his trunk and pulled on the indigo jacket and pants, wondering what the hells was going on. He clipped his wand to his belt and secured his commlink to his wrist, and ran down the stairs after the other boys.

They sat down in the chairs positioned around McGonagall, whose eyes snapped go Harry's when he entered the room.

"Mr. Jade, if you would please go with Miss Tonks outside this room, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, if you would go with him," she ordered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the common room to see a stocky woman with bright pink hair waiting for them.

"We've got to get to Dumbledore's office right quick," she said brightly (surprisingly so for the middle of the night). "Come along."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed as the alarms continued and several kids and adults alike in the same indigo uniforms with the patches of specific houses were running from place to place. Lights in the bunker were flashing red, adding to the startling and eerie setting.

Finally, they entered Dumbledore's office, where Kiera and Atris were already waiting with Luna Lovegood and Dumbledore himself.

"Good, Miss Tonks, please leave the room and guard the door," Dumbleore requested. "Thank you. Sit down, now, Mr. Potter-"

"JADE!" Ron and Hermione joined into this chorus, annoyed too with Harry having to correct nearly everyone.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, appearing somewhat annoyed. "I have requested all of you for a special strike team. There are seven objects that Lord Voldemort possesses that are keeping him immortal. Take them, and we have a chance. However, I have destroyed three."

"Three?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "So we still have to find four."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But they're very easy. I suppose you do not know the four great witches and wizards who founded this school? Well, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff-'

"And Slytherin," Atris finished. "Got it. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"The objects belonged to or relate to the Founders," Dumbledore said. "The four remaining objects are a cup, a diadem, a snake, and the last is Lord Voldemort himself."

"And you want us to find Revan's holocron," Kiera said intuitively. "You're sending us on a suicide mission!"

"And we'll do it," Harry said quickly, giving a reassuring glance to a shocked Kiera. "Just get us into the base, and I know we can get it done."

"The objects are all in the base?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

The three Jedi and the three wizards leapt to their feet.

"Send us in."


	15. Midnight Flight

On skinny little broomsticks, the six took to the air as the fight began in the forest below. Hermione seemed clearly uncomfortable with the brooms, but Harry, Ron, and Kiera in particular seemed to take a shine to the brooms and seemed to make them glide in the turbulent air.

Harry's mind was racing at the idea of devices that could keep one alive forever. It reminded him of a story Luke had told him when he had been begrudgingly asked to babysit.

* * *

_"Luke, could you tell me a story?" Harry asked. Luke glanced at Mara, who stood in the doorway in a revealing indigo blue dress, and shook his head involuntarily at her. She smirked._

_"Go ahead, tell the kid a story," she urged._

_Luke looked back to Harry somewhat reluctantly, and raised his hands dramatically._

_"I suppose I do know a few," he admitted. "Once upon a time, there was a Sith Lord named Exar Kun."_

_Mara's smirk grew wider as Harry helpfully offered, "Sith are bad!"_

_"That's right," Luke said, smiling a little himself. "But this Sith was worse than most. You see, he had imprisoned the people of Yavin thousands of years ago. He stole their life-force so his spirit could haunt the temples at Yavin forever."_

_"But there aren't Sith on Yavin!" Harry insisted. "I felt it!"_

_"Well, there aren't anymore, but that was thanks to Jacen and the students at the Academy," Luke said. Mara snickered, causing Luke to look at her again. "Wasn't I supposed to be babysitting for you? Shoo, go on your date!"_

_For some reason, Mara briefly scowled, then ducked down to hug Harry._

_"Mommy's going to be gone all night, sweetheart, so be good for Luke," Mara said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I owe you one, Skywalker."_

_"It's no problem," Luke said, swatting his gloved hand. "Now go!"_

_This time, Mara obeyed. Harry had enough precognition to wait until her footsteps faded before asking a question._

_"Luke, do you like Mommy?" Harry asked. Luke turned pink and ducked his head to hide the embarrassment of being called out by a six-year-old._

_"I think your mother is a talented and beautiful woman," Luke said respectfully, once he gathered his composure. "I hardly think that she likes me. We're just friends, Harry."_

_"Mommy talks about you all the time," Harry said eagerly. "She's says you're the most frustrating man she's ever met and that you're annoyingly perfect!"_

_"I'm sure she has," Luke said with a vague smile. "But I'm sure you'd rather hear the rest of the story, wouldn't you?"_

* * *

Harry snapped to the present to Hermione and Kiera screaming. In the midnight battle, the winds had increased, making it harder and harder to control the broom, but that wasn't the only problem. There were clearly others that _weren't_ on their side flying at them, casting sickly green jets of light that made Harry innately afraid.

Hermione was mostly screaming because of the difficult winds, Harry reasoned. But Kiera, who was ahead of the group by quite a bit was right in the midst of the Death Eaters. She was dodging lights of many colors, missing them by a hair of an inch in a dancing sort of motion.

"USE YOUR BLASTER!" Harry shouted as Ron began to fire off spells, one of which sent a Death Eater falling to his death in the Forbidden Forest. He soared nearby to cover her as she leaned precariously to get her pistol out of her holster. She closed her eyes, connecting to the Force the only way she knew how, intuitively and by what she needed. When she opened her eyes, they were full of lightning.

With exact accuracy, she began picking off Death Eaters, ones Harry hadn't even seen and might not've do sensed, with all the death and rampant emotions below. He pulled out his lightsaber, and blocked a few of the spells with flashy spins and twirls.

"WE NEED TO LAND SOMEWHERE!" Luna shouted. "FOLLOW ME!"

Guarding her carefully, Harry and the others followed as they swooped under the canopy in a desperate gambit to lose them and get into the Death Eater base, a hedge-surrounded large gothic manor.

Swooping, turning, and doubling back, only when Harry had extinguished his lightsaber did they finally slow a little. Luna smiled, and led them towards the giant fence. Flying over with grace, the six of them landed in the back gardens. They dismounted and brandished their weapons as they approached the back door to the manor.


	16. Destroy ‘Em All

Harry went through first. Surprisingly, the Death Eaters did not have security in their back kitchen door. He motioned for the others to come in and kept his lightsaber out and lit. Even if the hum wouldn't help them he knew a lightsaber was more powerful than a wand. Looking down both ends of the hallways, he took a right on instinct as he sensed for other humans.

There was still no one that he saw, so he continued up the large staircase of the strange manor, his teammates following with a certain curiosity and fear. Into a certain wing they went, not sure what they were going to encounter.

In the hallway were several dark artifacts, but none of them had the emblems, according to Luna and Hermione in particular. It was when they entered the room at the end that they found several artifacts in cases. A cup, a diadem, and- to Harry's surprise, that was it. The snake wasn't there. . .

"Let's destroy it," Harry declared. Atris and Kiera unleashed their lightsabers, and the three of them attacked the cases. The lightsabers slashed through the artifacts with ease.

"That shouldn't be," Hermione muttered. "Very few objects can slice through Horcruxes."

"Well, lightsabers are new to your world," Atris said.

"But are they a match for a wand?"

The group turned to see pale blond with two thick-muscled buddies pointing wands at them. The pale boy then lifted his sleeve and touched a black skull with a snake coming out of its mouth that was tattooed on his arm.

"The Dark Lord is coming, Potter, and he'll put an end to the Boy-Who-Lived once and for all," the blond sneered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kiera snarled. With that, she pulled out her blaster and pulled the trigger, only to realize she was out of ammo.

"Muggle tricks? Is that all you've got?" the blond scoffed. "Crabbe, Goyle-"

With a flick of their wands, they were all tied up on the floor. Harry started screaming and thrashing, feeling a white-hot brand on his forehead, where his scar was. He could see Voldemort and was afraid.

Atris quickly used the Force to turn on one of her lightsabers and lifted it to slice through her ropes. She snatched it and turned on her orange one, then threw it around the room, cutting everyones' ropes.

Kiera drew her lightsaber, and glanced to Ron and Hermione, who were trying to lift Harry despite his violent thrashing. On an impulse, she slashed at Malfoy, who darted back but now had a glaring scar on his shoulder. She quickly blocked spells from Crabbe and Goyle, and tried to kick, only to get thrown to the floor.

She slashed wildly again, and leapt to her feet,

"RUN!" she screamed. "I'll hold them off! We need Harry to live!"

Ron and Hermione nodded as Kiera began swinging broad strokes, forcing the three wizards to back away. The rest of the group ran out the way they came and slipped under the fence. It was only when they were outside the gate did Atris look back.

"We can't leave her behind."

"She sacrificed herself for us, mate, we've got to go," Ron said grimly.

Atris reluctantly followed, ignoring the screams in the Force.


	17. The Lost Jedi

“My lord, we managed to capture one of the raiders," the blond said. At that moment, Kiera, who had a large bruise on her cheek from the fight, was dropped onto the ground by Goyle, tied in enchanted ropes. "And she had this."

He handed the lightsaber to Voldemort. First, he stared down the shaft inside, then pulled it away and pressed the button. The golden saber sprang into existence, providing much-needed light into Malfoy Manor.

"Interesting. I'm disappointed you could only find one, but this will do," Voldemort said. "Bella, she's all yours."

A tall woman in leather stepped forward, her talons gripping Kiera's chin as she smiled widely.

"We're going to have so much fun, dearie," Bella said with a sneer.

* * *

Kiera was almost relieved when they threw her into the basement. She ached all over, and was bleeding in a few places. Mostly all she felt was pain, though. She had one things over Voldemort, however. He still didn't know how her lightsaber worked, and he clearly would call for her anytime. She smirked in the darkness. She would get out, one way or another.

She'd stayed this long to make sure that Harry got away. While the witches and wizards would be a challenge, she was willing to try.

* * *

Harry only awoke two hours later, as the teenagers sat under the shelter of the trees around a weak fire. His scar still burned, and he was seeing flashes of his mother, her red hair and the green eyes that matched so, hearing her voice, but too far away to make out the words.

"Where's Kiera?" he asked, immediately sensing Kiera's disappearance.

"We had to leave her behind," Atris said, fighting tears for the third time since Harry had met the stoic Echani.

"You've been ill- you should lie down," Hermione chided. "We can't go back yet- we have to kill that snake and You-Know-Who."

"Damn right, we can't go back," Harry said, forcibly sitting up. "We need to rescue Kiera and get off this crazy planet. I don't know why I bothered responding to the call, especially when the Vong are still out there!"

Ron in particular looked disturbed. "Look, mate, I know it's no picnic, but a lot of people were counting on you. They still are."

"A whole galaxy is counting on me!" Harry shouted as he leapt to his feet. "Right now, I have cousins and friends who are out fighting these aliens that will hurt a lot of people if I don't stop them! People have died, thousands more than you will ever know, than are on this planet!"

"Maybe you should think less about yourself," Ron snapped.

"On what planet am I thinking about myself?" Harry yelled back. "I'm thinking about Kiera, about Anakin, about my mother! I'm thinking about Coruscant, and all the other plants that have fallen!"

"STOP!"

Everyone was shocked at the shrill shout of Luna Lovegood. In fact, Harry had forgotten that she was there.

"We should get some rest, because we're going to go back for Kiera tomorrow," Luna said cheerfully. "Now come on."

Harry reluctantly lay down with the rest of the party as his mind scanned for Kiera in the Force. Nothing.


	18. Revan’s Legacy

"I _won't_ help you," Kiera insisted. She hated this, but if she played her cards right. . .

"That is too bad," Voldemort drawled. "Especially seeing as I have figured out how to use the lightsaber. Now, I see it in your mind- you know of Revan's Horcrux, do you not?"

"Holocron, not Horcrux," Kiera insisted. "And why do you care?"

"He holds the secrets to the Dark Arts I need- then I will leave this measly planet and focus my efforts towards a greater reign," Voldemort said. "If I you can take me there, you may be able to save your friends, including poor Harry Potter, the boy caught up in the wrong people. The true murderer of the Potters was Dumbledore. Wanting his golden boy, his hero, he created one. I seek to purify this world of Dumbledore's petty ways of the light. Join me, Kiera, and you will have power beyond what anyone dreamed you could have. I see your heart, you have yearned for the power of your ancestor since you watched your parents die, and your brothers and sisters, one by one. . ."

"Stop!" Kiera cried as the images flashed across her head forcefully. "I'll help you with the holocron. But I don't know where it is!"

"You should be able to find out," Voldemort said. "You have one hour to find out with your tricks."

Kiera was then escorted back into the dungeon, where she closed her eyes in the cell and began to meditate.

* * *

"Alright," Harry began. "The security isn't going to be as lax this time, so I think we should just fly over the gate when night falls and go in with the lightsabers first. Atris will lead, I'll be the last one, to make sure that no one gets left behind."

"Sounds right," Luna admitted. "But I'll find the snake with Ron and Hermione while you find Kiera. Then we'll escape."

"I don't like that plan," Ron admitted.

"I agree," Hermione chipped in. "We should go for the snake first, then Kiera. I'm sorry, but we have a job to do."

"And Kiera has a job behind saving this world's sorry behind," Harry retorted. "We've all got an entire galaxy to save."

"Well I'm sorry we don't have the perspective you have, mate, but you could be a little less condescending," Ron pointed out.

"Fine, fine!" Harry shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "We'll do it your way!"

The party was thrown into an awkward silence.

* * *

Kiera appeared in a ship, an ancient freighter, small for even those times. She was clearly in the cabin, but there was only one bed by a bright white light-wall.

"Child, why do you want that holocron?"

She whipped around to the doorway, where a man with long black hair and four distinct facial scars was dressed in the infamous robes.

"Revan?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, walking forward, followed by a woman with short pigtails, dressed in yellow and red. "I came because your spirit called to me in the Force. I can guide you to where the holocron is, but I'm not sure of your motivations."

"I need to trick Voldemort so I can kill his snake and him," Kiera said assertively. "I need the holocron so I can gain some power to do it. It will also trick him into thinking he's broken me."

"It's a dangerous game," the woman with pigtails warned. "The holocron has the power of Malachor in there- it's power can corrupt quickly and easily. Be careful, Kiera."

"Who are you?" Kiera asked, feeling something maternal from this woman.

"Bastila Shan, your other ancestor," she said with a proud smile.

"Come here, Kiera," Revan said, and he opened his arms for a hug. Despite being only a vision, it felt real, like the rest of it, to Kiera. She needed one after all this time. Especially one from family.

"Remember that love redeems you," Bastila whispered into her ear. "It will help you control the powers of the holocron. And we will be watching over you, always."

"Thank you, R-Revan, Bastila-" Kiera's eyes flashed open. She was in the dungeon cell again. Luckily, it was just in time. Instead of coming when called, she called upon her fear inside. Harry had enough time to get away, and she was done playing.

With two well-done pushes, the guards were knocked out, and Kiera ran. She pushed everything out of her way as she ran out the back door, scaled the garden, dodging better than she ever had before.

 _Fear's better than Korr ever was at training me,_ she thought as she let the presence of her ancestor guide her towards his holocron. She would use it to get enough power that she would take down the Dark Lord. Then they could leave this Force-forsaken planet.

* * *

She approached the ancient computer on a stone in the middle of a pond. She looked over her shoulder, and tapped it on. A blue grid scanned her face, and the screen turned blue.

[Initiating neural recognition. Preliminary neural recognition complete. Subject positively identified as 'Revan'.]

"That's good, isn't it?" Kiera said slowly.

[Begin behavior recognition interface]

Kiera cocked her head to the side, confused.

[Evaluation commencing. Just act like you should.]

Kiera frowned. "Okay."

[Hypothetical: There is a danger only you know about in the Outer Rim or beyond in the galaxy. It will not rise for another century. You can stop this power early and be gone from your family for three years or longer. Or you can keep your peaceful life but know that the danger will be around to haunt your child's children. Stay or go?]

Kiera pressed her lips together. _What? I have to answer fast. . .What would I do. . . Or what would Revan do- what_ did _Revan do?_

[Answer: I leave to find the danger. I come back a hero once again and make amends with my family.]

[Processing_ Answer correct. More optimistic than patterns recognize. Evaluation will continue.]

[Hypothetical: The love of your life has become a Sith. She offers to help you regain your glory and power. The Jedi have 'kriffed up your life'. The love of your life was an aid in this technique by wiping your memory. You have three options: redeem her and continue to serve the Jedi for the good of the Galaxy. Kill her because she is begging for death and the Council has told you the Sith are beyond redemption. Kill her because she erased your memory and become the Lord of the Sith. Join her, and get revenge on the Jedi. Redeem, kill, or join?]

 _I know which one I'd choose- because I'm weak,_ Kiera thought. _But what did Revan do?_

[Answer: Redeem.]

[Processing_ Answer correct. Join is also correct. Evaluation will continue.]

Kiera cocked her head to the side. _Join? Why?_

[Hypothetical: Jedi or Sith?]

"What?" Kiera asked. "What kind of question is that? No context, and besides the answer-"

Her brown eyes widened. Her fingers raced across the keyboard.

[Answer: Both.]

She held a breath as she waited for the computer to process.

[Processing_ Answer correct. There is the dark and the light. There is balance. Evaluation complete.]

Kiera's mouth dropped in a smile. Out of the computer, in a secret compartment, came two items. A saber-staff, and a triangular holocron. The holocron opened, and Kiera's smile grew to a smirk. The power filled her veins, and when she opened her eyes, she could see a yellow reflection in the screen.


	19. Siege of Malfoy Manor

When the night fell, Harry led the attack in the manor. The minute they landed, Death Eaters attacked. Harry and Atris deflected the spells with their lightsabers, Force-pushing them away or moving items around them to make things a little easier.

Harry force-pulled the back door open as more Death Eaters spilled out.

"Go! I'll hold them off- get what we came for!" Atris commanded.

Harry nodded as she transformed into a tornado of orange and blue and white with her lightsabers. He led the wizards in through the back. They entered the room of the staircase, and Death Eaters descended the stairs. Hermione, Ron, and Luna fired off impressive curses, cutting down the room as Harry reflected them. It marveled Harry how easy the wizards really were to fight. In fact, having so many in one place made it all too easy to ricochet the spells.

In fact, they were doing it to their own people, with spells colliding and sending sparks flying. In the chaos, Harry force-pushed some people out of their way as they charged up the steps. They darted down a hallway and they kept moving, not sure when they would encounter Voldemort or his snake.

They turned a corner, and Harry immediately bumped into someone. There were screams, until Harry let in the presence of Atris into his own. He quickly helped her to her feet.

"Have you found the snake yet?" she asked. The party shook their heads.

"Looking for something?"

The party whipped around to see Kiera smiling with the snake in hand.

"Kiera!" Harry cried, and he approached her, about to hug before realizing that she had a snake with her. "We need to kill it!"

"Do it," Kiera urged, stretching out the snake. Harry chopped it's head off, but then felt a radiating cold. He looked to Kiera's hip to see a strange lightsaber hilt.

"What's going on? Kiera, where did you get that-"

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," a voice that haunted Harry's nightmares hissed. "At last we meet."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, pointing his lightsaber at the noseless wizard who stepped out of the shadows, behind Kiera.

"I am the one they call Lord Voldemort," the man declared. "And I'm giving you a last chance to surrender, Potter, like your friend did."

Harry faltered. "Kiera, why are you with him? He killed my parents!"

"Just trust me," Kiera said. "Don't you want to return to fight the Vong? Dumbledore was just using you- we can leave the planet with him, and then we can get back to your mother."

"No, this isn't you," Atris said. "I've known you for many years, Kiera, and I know that you aren't this."

"Well, it's time to believe it," Kiera declared. "I reclaim the title of Darth Revan- and I will reclaim my legacy!"

"Kiera. . ." Harry's voice cracked. "I don't want to do this. Don't make me fight you."

"I'm trying to give you a second chance, Harry!" Kiera cried. "I don't want to fight either! You do! You're just jealous of my power!"

Atris and Harry exchanged a horrified look.

"I'm sorry Kiera!" Harry shouted, and he readied his saber for combat. Kiera allowed herself a smirk as she removed the strange lightsaber from her belt, and activated the two blades protruding from the side.

"Let's see you try to fight me now, Jade," Kiera said in an uncharacteristic _purr_?

Before Harry could make any sense of this, he had to block the quick, stealthy slashes hidden from him in the Force. He always knew that Kiera's powers were more subtle, but this was beyond what she could normally do. The strikes caught him almost completely off-guard. He barely blocked them, letting Atris escort the others out, letting them escape.

He could feel Atris's guilt and uneasiness, but they both knew that the mission had to be completed. With Harry's dying breath, he would kill Lord Voldemort. He had to. Even if it meant killing someone he cared about- someone he was realizing with every heartbreaking second that he cared about more than he'd ever thought.

With a slash that forced him to dive to the ground, his lightsaber was pulled from his grasp with the Force. Kiera caught it and turned it off, clipping it to her belt.

Harry reached up to try and pull it back with the Force, only to see lightning, emerald green lightning, spring from Kiera's fingertips. He barely dodged, and smelled smoke. He reached for it again, and surely the handle fit into Harry's hand. He reactivated the lightsaber in time to block Kiera's second fit of lightning.

With a well-placed Force-push, she was against the wall, giving Harry enough time to get to his feet. When he turned to run, however, the blond boy, Malfoy, who'd caught them before made him trip excellently, and his lightsaber sputtered out and clattered to the floor.

"Very good, Malfoy, Darth Revan," Voldemort said in his chilling voice. "Now I will kill Harry Potter."

Before Harry could let him, he Force-lifted everyone in the room up. Kiera seemed to surrender to it, causing a small part of Harry to pity her and let her down, albeit hard.

She scrambled to her feet, and Harry backed away, but he just couldn't. If he had to die here and now, at least Voldemort was mortal, now. At least he would die at the hands of someone who he loved. Betrayal, somehow, was comforting in the face of death.

Yet he saw in her conflicted eyes something like love, too. His life was flashing in front of his eyes. Bars of a Corellian lullaby Mirax had taught Mara, the color of her eyes, his little brother, the heat of Yavin IV, the feeling of using the Force, Luke's face, his adoptive cousins in X-wings, chattering with him in banter despite the ugly battle they were helping, the smell of Kiera's hair, the sound of Atris's voice, and the feelings he found in both of them when he communicated with them in the Force.

In that moment, everything connected with what he knew of Kiera. She loved him, as the moon loves the sun. But he'd never understood that, never realized it until it was too late and her eyes were turning yellow.

His hands rose to her face. The yellow flushed out of her eyes in shock and widened.

 _"I love you,"_ he whispered, in the Force and aloud, pushing it to her, opening himself up to her. Self-sacrifice meant something, and he knew it would mean something to her- possibly saving her. _I love you, I love you._ It echoed in the Force with his quickened pulse.

Kiera inhaled sharply. _Trust me._

Before Harry could even ponder what it meant, he felt the white-hot pain of the lightsaber, beyond anything being struck by a training saber could prepare him for. Still, his hand remained on her face as hers remained a mask except for her eyes.

The last thing he ever saw was her eyes, yellow instead of brown.

* * *

Kiera let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She turned to Voldemort, who had come down when Harry had crumpled to the floor. She shielded everything she felt, as she had when she decided to make this alliance.

"It is done, my lord," she said in an emotionless, passionless voice. "I know what you want- the Star Forge. I will take you to it."

"But first we must do something with the body, the body," Voldemort muttered.

"We'll leave it on the front steps of the castle," Malfoy promised. "We might not be able to penetrate Hogwarts, but they will see it, and they will know that their last hope is gone."

"Let us leave, then," Kiera ordered.

Voldemort glared at her back.


	20. Making It Right

Atris shook her head when she saw the body on the front steps of Hogwarts. Now, lying on a hospital bed so everyone could give their respects, Atris was shaking with anger. Anger at Kiera, anger at Lord Voldemort, at Dumbledore, at Harry.

 _What were you thinking, taking them on by yourself?_ she thought when she saw the gash that only a lightsaber could make. _You stupid, stupid heroic kriffer._

She looked up from her boots as she leaned in the door of the hospital wing, watching the lines leave flowers, more flowers than in all the gardens of Naboo combined.

 _He's just a boy you pinned all your hopes on_ , she thought bitterly, and angrily. _You only care that he's dead because you made him your chosen one. You're just crying for yourselves- not for him._

"Funny, isn't it?"

Atris looked to Luna Lovegood, who'd gone barefoot in the cool castle, looking very much like little Tahiri Veila who trailed after Anakin Solo like a shadow.

"There's nothing funny about my best friends dead and evil," she said gruffly.

"I meant how they all care now that he's dead," Luna said. "Death is nothing to cry about. We'll meet him again in the next life. He's just moved on to the next adventure. Besides, his spirit is with us."

 _Like what Master Skywalker always said about becoming "one with the Force,"_ Atris realized.

"You've really got the whole Ravenclaw wisdom figured out, don't you?" Atris asked.

Luna shrugged. "I just feel for what's right. I lost my mother, you know. I was sad for a little while. I cried, but I laughed. I knew that's what Mother would've wanted."

"You're saying that Harry would want me to smile?" Atris asked.

Luna smiled her mysterious smile. "The dead want us to live for the living- never for the dead. I understand what you're feeling."

Luna then joined the line to give respects to Harry, something in her hand. Atris's head perked up. She sensed a disturbance in the Force.

_Even though Harry's gone, it feel's like he's still here. Are you even dead?_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying facedown on the cool stones of a place he didn't recognize. He realized in that moment that he was completely naked- immediately he wished for a comfortable tunic and pants, and to his surprise, warm as if they'd recently been washed, they were on his body.

He got to his feet, and even though he didn't see or sense any threat, he wished for a lightsaber- he then felt the weight of a belt and the lightsaber dangling off of it around his waist. He kept his hand on the hilt as he ventured forwards.

"Hello?"

"Harry!"

He turned around to see a woman who, for a moment, looked like his mother. But he realized all too quickly that it wasn't Mara. Her hair was much longer, dark enough to be an auburn, straight and sleek. Her eyes were the same almond-shaped green as Harry's, though, and had his slender frame, not nearly as muscular as Mara.

Standing with her was a tall man who resembled Harry greatly, down to the style of his messy hair, although he wore glasses, something Harry had corrected as soon as Mara realized it was a problem.

"Who are you?"

"We're your mum and dad," the man said.

Harry blinked. "You mean. . . My biological parents?"

They exchanged a look. "Yes."

"No offense, I just don't feel comfortable calling you Mom and Dad," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's alright," the woman said with a laugh. "We really haven't been there for you, have we? Getting ourselves killed and all that. I suppose we should be grateful for that lovely Jade woman for being a better mother than I was."

"Well, you did lay down your life for me," Harry said. "At least, that's what Aunt Petunia told me. . ."

"It's the best we could do, but it wasn't enough," the man said. "I'm James, and this is my wife, Lily."

"It's nice to meet you, I suppose," Harry said awkwardly. There was a silence. "Am I dead?"

"Not exactly," Lily said. "You see, you had this piece of Voldemort in you, like-"

"Like a Horcrux," Harry realized. "I had to die so Voldemort could."

"Not exactly," Lily repeated. "I think the curse killed the piece in your soul? I think that's how it works. I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Harry demanded.

"This is all really deep magic, not really our expertise," James admitted.

"But we do know that you have a chance to go back to the living-" Lily interrupted. "You can stay or go."

"That's not even a question- I'm staying alive," Harry said. "There's too much for me to die now!"

"We knew that you'd choose it, son," James said. "Thank you. I know this means probably very little to you, but we are proud of who you've become."

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. He allowed Lily and James to hug him. "Which way is the way back?"

"Well, where do you think we are?" Lily asked, looking a little. . .worried.

Harry looked around. Now he saw the Jedi temples on Yavin.

"The temples on Yavin, of course," Harry asserted.

"Ah," Lily said, clearly thinking.

Harry then heard voices. People calling his name. He closed his eyes, listening.

"Harry!"

It was a chorus of Mara, Luke, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, even a voice he didn't recognize. He began to walk towards it, and only looked back once to Lily and James. He briefly wondered what his life would've been like if they'd raised him, but he instantly decided against it. He wouldn't change anything about his life. Not even briefly dying. The Force worked in strange ways- who knew what one tiny change in the timeline could do.

He walked out of the temple, and into the light.

* * *

He opened his eyes and winced at the pain of the wound in his stomach. Screams filled the room, causing him to sit upright, causing a tight contraction of pain in his stomach. His hands went to his stomach, dropping a holocron.

Everyone was screaming, he realized, at him.

"You're supposed to be dead!" one witch nearby in particular screamed.

"Well, I'm not, thank you very much," Harry said in a tight voice as he climbed down from the hospital bed covered in flowers. He took the holocron he'd been holding and pocketed it. He looked to where the slash was in his shirt. A red scar was on his stomach, and the pain was fading.

"Harry!"

The witches and wizards parted any crowd did for Luke when he had his lightsaber out as Atris ran to him. She tacked him to the ground in an embrace, her shoulders shaking and her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare die on me again, Harry Jade," Atris sobbed. "Force, I thought-"

"I'm alright, Atris," he promised, crying himself, crying for the sake of being able to, for being alive. He was crying and laughing. "Kiera knew I would be."

"Kiera killed you," she said sternly.

"She said trust me, right before I let her kill me," Harry said,

"I wouldn't- she betrayed us," Atris said. "She's lost herself to the darkness."

"No, search your feelings- you and I both know she can still come back," Harry insisted. "We owe it to her, for all she's done for us over the years. We weren't very fair to her, you know."

"We weren't," Atris murmured. "Always showing off what we could do. . . And she always though she couldn't do any of it."

"She sacrificed so much for us- and I know how to save her," Harry said. "I opened myself up to her in the Force, and she-"

"Are you going to get off the floor, Mr. Potter, Miss Rand?"

Harry clenched his teeth upon hearing Snape's monotonous voice. He got to his feet, and offered hand to Atris, who refused.

"We need to find a ship," Harry said. "We need to go to the Star Forge."

"Where's- you don't mean that lost thing?" Atris cried. "Harry, no, it's too dangerous!"

"Well, that's where Voldemort is going," Harry declared, the name making the entire room flinch. "And I need to kill him."

"That's the spirit, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, drawing everyone's attention. "Exactly what your parents would've wanted-"

"No," Harry said, cutting him off coolly. "My mother would've wanted me to be safe, both of them."

"We don't have a ship, Mr. Potter," Snape interrupted.

"Then I know someone who does," Harry said decidedly. He only hoped that it would work. It was like unstopping a plug as he let down a shield he'd been keeping in particular. Almost immediately, his mother's voice filled his head.

" _Harry Katarn Jade, you better tell me why you've been blocking me, young man,"_ Mara's voice threatened.

" _Mom, I made a mistake,"_ he admitted, waiting for her yelling. " _I'm on Hecate VI- my birth planet. Kiera's ship crashed, and a lot of stuff happened. I've been fighting the man who killed my parents, and now Kiera is evil and going to the Star Forge and-"_

 _"I see,"_ Mara interrupted. _"I'll get Master Korr, and leave Farmboy with Ben. Thank you for being honest with me. I'll get there as soon as I can."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Harry said, sighing in relief. Mara left, and he looked to everyone, and Atris was smirking.

"We've got our ride," he announced.


	21. Reunion

Harry had managed to get a moment to himself by hiding under one of the stairways in the great castle. He opened the holocron that he'd been left. Instantly, a woman dressed in shabby clothing with big round goggles appeared.

" **Do you wish to know my secret, Jedi?** " the woman asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, purely out of curiosity.

"As you wish."

The woman bowed, and then green smoke began to filter out of the holocron.

" **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...** "

"A prophecy. . . " Harry realized. He thought back to the standard calendar. He did indeed have a birthday on the last day of the seventh month, but was it the same here?

"Good, Harry. . . I see you have found your prophecy," Dumbledore said.

Harry hit his head on the sloping ceiling as he got to his feet.

"How did you find me?" he demanded.

"It's easy to navigate the castle," Dumbledore admitted. "Now you know your destiny."

"I have to kill Voldemort- I always knew that," Harry assured him. "What more is there?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I just wanted you to know-"

"Something I already knew," Harry pointed out. "Look, what last bits of advice do you have?"

"Bring Snape with you," Dumbkedore urged. "He will know what to do."

"Fine," Harry said. "Bring Snape. I'm bringing my friend, and my mother, and our teacher, all of whom have handled worse than Voldemort. Anything else?"

"Remember that you have love- the power the Dark Lord has not," Dumbledore said in a low voice.

Right on cue, Harry heard a rumbling. He turned around and approached the large front doors. Outside was the _Jade Shadow_.

Relieved, Harry ran outside, followed closely by Atris. The door opened and out descended Jaden Korr-Penin, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn.

"Mom!" Despite being seventeen, Harry embraced his mother. It felt good to be with his mom again. He looked up. "Kyle!"

"I heard you were in trouble," Kyle said. "I couldn't not take on the chance to help one of my favorite Jedi Knights, and two of the best students I've ever trained."

Jaden and Mara shared a smirk of pride.

Jaden then looked at Harry and sobered. "I heard something happened to Kiera. What happened?"

"Voldemort captured her, and she somehow went to the dark side," Harry explained. "She's claiming the title of Darth Revan."

"I wonder if she found the lost holocron of Revan," Jaden murmured. "Where are they now?"

"We need to go to a Star Forge," Harry said. "I heard something about it before I completely blacked out."

"I thought the Star Forge was lost," Jaden said, sounding distressed. "But I know two things- she's got the holocron, and a way to get their location. We'll need to get the location from her head."

"I can do it," Harry insisted. "I think I'm the only one who can get through to her."

"That's what you thought before she killed you," Atris pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Mara cried. "Someone killed my son? But-"

"I got better," Harry deadpanned.

"I see," Mara observed slowly, her wheels clearly turning. "Kiera might not open herself up to. But it isn't too late- what do you think, Kyle?"

"Maybe she'll turn back, like Rosh- they're probably using her," Kyle speculated.

"So these are the people who raised Harry Potter," Dumbledore mused.

Harry turned around, having forgotten that Dumbledore was there- he'd made the walk from inside the castle to the outside where the _Jade Shadow_ was parked.

"Who the hells are you?" Mara asked distastefully.

"Albus Dumbledore- I was a friend of Harry's parents," Dumbledore explained. "I left him in the care of his aunt and uncle."

"I see," Mara said, looking at him with the same distaste. "I don't like men who leave babies with clear abusers."

"But they were blood relatives, you see," Dumbledore said. "By you interfering, you kept him from having an enchantment on his blood that would've kept him safe from Voldemort."

"At what cost? Having a bunch of people-if you can call them that- beat the kriff out of a kid?" Mara asked. "I did Harry a favor. I raised him, loved him, and trained him to be something more than your blind arse could imagine. He's helping protect a whole galaxy."

"That's quite fascinating," Dumbledore admitted. "But we mustn't tarry. Severus will be here any moment-"

The black-cloaked bat-like figure appeared in the doorway on top of the steps.

"Lily?"

Harry looked between Snape and Mara. Mara, while maybe having a passing resemblance, had fiery red frizzy curls, an older face, and a much more muscular figure. Besides, Harry had the feeling from what he saw his biological mother would rather die than wear a leather catsuit, as was Mara's trademark. She pulled her white hood up.

"No," Mara barked. "Mara Jade Skywalker."

"Severus Snape," Snape said, sounding very close to disappointed. "And who are these companions of yours in impractical gear?"

"Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr-Penin, some of the best Jedi Knights you'll ever know," Mara snapped. "It would've been a damn sight to see you say that to CorSec, though. Or Mirax."

"Well, we have a Dark Lord who needs to be stopped, so if this happy little reunion is over," Snape drawled.

"Fine, we'll get ready! Force, you're a pain in the arse," Mara muttered. The crew embarked on _Jade Shadow_ , and they disappeared into the atmosphere.


	22. Battle of the Star Forge

Harry had no problem grabbing the coordinates. He only hoped that maybe he'd be able to reach Kiera. He walked into the cockpit, where Mara was waiting as they made their hyperspace jump.

"Look, I'm not happy with you, Harry," Mara said. "You went off without anyone's permission, didn't tell us where you'd gone, you even cut off contact. You can't go around doing that, Harry."

"Believe me when I say that I've learned my lesson," Harry said. "I just felt like I owed this planet something-"

"You don't owe anyone your kindness," Mara corrected. "Only you can decide to give it. Trying to save a planet? Well, you tried, but you should've brought more than your two friends."

"I just wish I'd done better by Kiera," Harry admitted.

"You'll do what you can for her now," Mara said. "I know you, Harry, and I know you can bring her back. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it. I'll attack this dark lord Voldemort, Kyle, Atris, and Jaden will take care of the followers, Snape will do whatever he's supposed to do, and you go for Kiera."

"That's what I was thinking we do," Harry agreed.

"Well, I did teach you your strategy," Mara said with a smile. "I have a good feeling about this. I know we'll make this right."

* * *

The ancient Star Forge let their footsteps ring out as they continued towards where they heard the voices. In the main room, it appeared that Voldemort and Kiera were arguing about something.

"I'm the one who will harness the energy of the Star Forge- you're too weak to withstand the corruption," Kiera sneered.

"You're just a little girl who happened to have the information to help us," Voldemort taunted.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted boldly.

Everyone whipped around to see him and his party. They all activated their lightsabers as Kiera gave him a look of pity.

"You poor fool," she crooned. "I knew you'd come for me, Harry."

"How is he alive?" Voldemort demanded.

"He was your final Horcrux, milord," Kiera declared with a smirk on her face. "And now, he will be the consort for the Empress of the Galaxy!"

"You will pay for betraying Lord Voldemort!" he shouted.

"Ah-ah-" Kiera held up a finger. "You can rule this puny planet. All you have to do is spare me and Harry. You will have everything you need- but you must spare Harry. I'm the one who can control the Star Forge."

"Lord Voldemort keeps his promises," he replied.

"Kiera, this is your last chance," Harry warned.

" _No_ ," she snarled. "It's _yours_."

"You leave us no choice," Jaden warned. "Don't make us do this!"

"Then stop me, Master," Kiera spat, activating her lightsaber and with one hand shooting her lightning. The Jedi and Snape ducked, and she ran. Voldemort marched forwards.

"I'll call it an accident," he murmured. "Tonight, you die, Harry Potter."

"Not my son, you bastard!" Mara blocked the Killing Curse with the blue Skywalker lightsaber.

"Ah, so you want to duel the most powerful wizard in the world?" he asked in his soft, eerie voice.

"Don't flatter yourself," Mara warned as she sliced at him, only for Voldemort to pull out a yellow lightsaber, providing golden light to his pasty skin. She looked to Harry.

"You have to stop her before she does something she can't undo! I'll hold him off!" she shouted. Harry obeyed and ran in the direction of Kiera, as the other Jedi descended on the Dark Lord's followers.

Kiera stopped in the antechamber and twirled around gracefully.

"I should've known that you'd see things my way," she said, sounding delighted.

"I haven't come to join you- I've come to stop you," he told her. "Please, Kiera, you can stop this."

"I can't," she admitted, a cry for help in her eyes. "I've grown much to strong to ever go back to the way I was before. And here, on the Star Forge, the darkness is at its strongest. I won't let you take my power!"

With that, she lunged at Harry. He dodged out of the way, and swung at her. She blocked with one edge and angled it to try and hit Harry. He used the Force as a boost and jumped it, landing behind her.

"Give it up, Kiera!" he cried. "Why do you even want to rule the Galaxy?"

"I can make it a better place," she vowed. "I can stop the Vong better than the Jedi, the Empire, or the New Republic ever could!"

"You and I both know that Voldemort will kill you as soon as he gets the chance!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not if I get to him first," she snarled, and she struck at Harry again. He blocked first one blade, then the other, pulling off a series of lightsaber spins, now attacking himself. He pushed her back with the Force, towards the main chamber.

She retaliated with lightning, which Harry met with his own indigo lightning. The two pushed all their power into it, only for it to explode. Harry and Kiera flew back, hitting the ground, only to spring up again.

In a moment of oversight, Harry raised the lightsaber over his head, only to feel excruciating pain on his shoulder. He fell to the ground, hissing in pain as Kiera stood over him.

"You truly are powerful," Kiera admitted. "But you're only a fragment of what you could be, with your potential."

"I'm no servant of the dark, Kiera," Harry said. "And you aren't either."

Something within her crumbled. "I can no longer find peace in the Force, Harry. There is too much anger within me."

"I'll help you," Harry promised, standing up, clipping his lightsaber to his belt, and she deactivated her own. He grabbed her shoulders. "We can work this out together."

She shook her head. "Why would you do anything for me after I killed you?"

"Because I love you," he said simply.

Something about those four words melted her. She embraced Harry, wetting his jacket with her tears. She then pulled away, swiping away her tears.

"I feel focused," she admitted. "And I know what to do- the first part, I always planned to do, but the next. . . I'm ready to do it."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Kiera assured him. "And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	23. Changing Tides

Mara had to acknowledge that the wizard was good with a lightsaber.

She hadn't managed a hit as they battled-he hadn't even used his stupid stick! Chaos erupted around them, as wizards fought Jedi, and already a few had lost. Fueled by a mother's love, she blocked, parried, struck, repeat, as she forced him back, further and further. She was born to fight, born to kill, wasn't she? Well, kill she would.

Voldemort pressed a button, opening the doors and revealing a large chamber with capsules in it the right size for humans. Mara didn't even want to think how the ancient piece of technology was used. She struck quickly, and the two struggled with their blades, until Mara pushed hard enough, and the lightsaber fell out of Voldemort's hands and died.

He pulled out his thin little stick.

"As for you, Lily Potter, you will die for good this time," Voldemort hissed.

"Keep trying, I haven't died yet," Mara muttered as she blocked the green jets like bullets with the Skywalker lightsaber, advancing on him. At that moment, bursting through the other door was Harry and Kiera, who at first glance appeared to be fighting, but Mara knew they were merely sparring in the way they moved.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, unsure of what to do with these new fighters. Taking advantage of the surprise, Kiera lit up her lightsaber, and pierced it through Voldemort.

The wizard shattered, screaming until there was nothing left. Mara stared at Kiera, unsure herself what was going on.

"Drop your wands now," Kiera ordered. "Drop your wands or I will kill you."

"Kiera, what are you-"

"Alright then-"

Kiera then started slashing through the room, and the Jedi came back to their senses, helping her finish off the top-ranking Death Eaters. When the last one cried out, Kiera extinguished her lightsaber, and walked over to pick up the one Voldemort had used.

"That was a brave thing you did, Kiera," Jaden said. "Not many would have the strength to give up the dark side so instantly."

Kiera nodded hesitantly. Harry slipped an arm around her.

"You did brilliantly, love," he said.

"Let's drop the bat off, and let's just go home," Mara said. "You've atoned, Kiera. Not many get those kinds of chances."

"I know."

Kiera's words echoed on the Star Forge as she left the ancient legacy behind forever.


	24. Epilogue

It would be years later when Kiera would pick up Revan's holocron again. During the Vong War, it was too much of a temptation when Kiera struggled with her dark side the most. The losses piled on too soon. Then came the death of the light in the Jedi Order.

Anakin Solo.

Kiera and Harry had been on that mission as one of the few that survived. Sometimes, looking back, Harry almost wished he hadn't. Jacen was never the same after the war, he noticed that.

Then again, neither was Harry or Kiera. He remembered dying all too well, and wondered who had greeted Anakin upon his death. Was it Chewbacca? Was it Ganner Rhysode? Or was it even Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala themselves?

The answer kept Harry tossing and turning, that was for sure.

When Kiera re-opened the holocron, she was centuries more mature, older, despite her face reading to be in her mid-twenties. She began passing wisdom of the light as well as the dark into the holocron, to temper out the evil that had once possessed the holocron and her ancestor.

They would get married right before the Swarm War. While Jacen and Jaina lived rather exciting lives at that time, Harry, Atris, and Kiera were much more grim. They had only themselves and Harry's little brother to fight for.

When the Swarm War ended, Harry began to notice how Jacen was influencing his little brother. While Ben was opening up to the Force more, Harry was suspecting things that he feared, but Mara and Luke ignored.

"Hello Harry, Atris. I killed a little girl for my fourteenth birthday."

Harry had dropped his lightsaber and embraced his little brother. He couldn't believe the glazed blue eyes that fit a shell-shocked veteran rather than a boy of fourteen with frizzy red hair and a freckled face.

Kiera began doting heavily on the little boy- as much as he would've pretended to hate being called little, she saw in his eyes, underneath the facade that he was panicking at never having a childhood.

She later confessed to Harry that she would never raise her child like Mara hadn't been able to raise Ben. While Harry had done his best whenever he was in rotation with many Jedi babysitters, he knew that Ben had needed his mom and dad.

He hated thinking of Mara like that, especially when she died. He felt it in the Force, and he believed Ben when he told him that it was Jacen- not Lumiya. Harry hated himself for not seeing it sooner. Kiera hated herself even more. She knew the dark side- why couldn't she have figured out the signs?

They fought in the Second Galactic Civil War. But they resolved on one thing. They were going to settle down at the Academy, only take on teaching positions- something Kenth Hammer was happy to let them do.

While Ben still insisted on going, Kiera still showered him with gifts before he did so. Han and Leia had Harry and Kiera babysit Allana occasionally, and Harry saw Jacen Solo clearly in the little girl.

Atris never married, always said she was married to the Jedi Order. She still hung around occasionally, and was made the hold-mother of their child. Indeed, Kiera and Harry had three children- Anakin Jade, Mara Jade II (who much preferred Mara Shan), and Jacen Jade, all named for the fallen.

Eventually, Harry and Kiera retired on Tattooine, it just felt right. Their children visited on occasion, having become great Jedi Knights.

Harry never forgot and never returned to Hecate VI, nor did he, Atris, or Kiera tell the story to anyone. In her old age, Kiera passed the story to the holocron, one of the greatest secrets in the Galaxy.

All wasn't well, but it was enough for Harry.


End file.
